1:Space Travel, It's Childs Play!
by AlienAbducted
Summary: Part 1 of the Shadow-Nova Series. The Doctor and Rose discover a group of disguised orphaned alien kids on Earth, and their in trouble. Only the Doctor, Rose and a few strange friends can protect the Shadow-Nova Orphanage from curious human eyes! Plz R
1. Time travel, It's a Walk In the Park!

:) Part 1 (:

"Time Travel. It's a Walk in the Park!"

It was almost dawn, and the Doctor, along with his faithful companion, Rose, were taking a stroll in a dimly lit park. Hand in hand, they looped round the trees, kicking at the long grass, ignoring the sparkling dew that was collecting on the tips of their shoes. Stars twinkled above them, illuminating the black sky, and a gentle breeze tugged lightly at their hair. The air was cold and crisp, and Rose felt Goosebumps prickle the pale skin on her arm.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn a short sleeve!" She complained, hugging herself for warmth.

The Doctor looked up "Huh? Oh! Um... Here!" He pulled off his long brown coat, wrapping it round her shoulders. "There! Nice and snug!"

The coat was big on Rose and it dragged across the ground, but she cuddled up inside it. She had been with the Doctor for over a year or so now, but he'd never given her his coat before. It was comfy. "Wow this thing's warm! You sure you don't need it?"

The Doctor plucked the sleeve of his blazer. "Nah! I'm fine. I got heaters!"

"Heaters?"

"Yep! Built in fabric heaters!"

"What happens when you get hot in the summer then, hmm?"

"I switch it to air conditioning."

"Air conditioning?! You have _air conditioning _in your clothes?!"

"Well, yeah. I've got to be ready for sudden temperature changes; you won't catch me in shorts!"

Rose tried to hide her disappointment. "God, will you ever stop being so strange?"

"Nope!"

"Good. I wouldn't have you any other way." Rose replied. "So, if you have heaters, why the coat?"

The Doctor tapped his left temple "Fashion sense!" There was a silence as Rose tried to contemplate the Doctors rather discombobulated direction of thought; nothing could be heard except the almost inaudible rustling of the trees. The strange couple leant against each other, dwelling inside the secret relationship that even _they _were not aware of. They walked through the beautiful landscape quietly, thinking of past times.

:) (:

"This must be sign, eh? I think I've definitely gone up in the pecking order!" Rose spoke up suddenly.

The Doctor looked at his companion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I started off as companion, and managed to work myself all the way up to _coat hanger_!"

"Hey if you don't want to wear it..."

"No, no!" Rose objected, clutching the coat defensively "It was only a joke!" Then there was another silence. But this time Rose listened to it, and took a good look at her surroundings. There was a lightish tinge appearing on the horizon, behind the large forest that circled the spacious clearing around them, as the sun began to rise. It lit the sky and ground, making the stars fade and the dew sparkle. A white, misty fog floated above the path and around the tips of the pine trees, circling the pair eerily. Nearby there was a lake, right in the centre of the clearing; completely still and crystal clear. It reflected the large, full moon like a mirror, and the morning sky made it look endlessly deep. It was beautiful.

"This place is just, amazing!" Rose exclaimed. "It doesn't look like Earth; it's like a whole other planet! You never find places like this in London."

The Doctor shrugged "That's the problem now' a days. You humans, eh? Find a beautiful piece of land like this, and turn it into a theme park! Or a housing estate..."

Rose nodded dreamily "Yep, we're all bastards. Thanks for that!"

"Well... I didn't mean... not _you_ humans, as such, just... you humans, you know. As in you humans, as a race... like, not _you_ you humans. _Them_ you humans! That's what I _meant_!" The Doctor paused, thinking about what he had just said. "I'm not doing a very good job of this, am I."

"No. But thanks for trying." Rose grinned at a rather embarrassed looking Doctor. She took her phone out of her jeans pocket and looked at it. 4:15am, 2nd August 2008. They were in Roses present, maybe not exactly, but around that space in the timeline. "So, where did you say we were?"

The Doctor his free hand through his hair. "Earth, somewhere on."

"Thanks for being so specific."

"Ok! England."

"Hey! Don't get _too_ complicated, you know how my geography is!"

The Doctor gave her an exasperated look "It's... um... an island."

Rose let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "Ok, now you're just taking the Mick! Why won't you tell me? Is it a secret?"

The Doctor twiddled his thumbs. "Um... Rose?"

"Yes, I'm still here!"

"You know I said we were coming here coz I thought you'd like it and we'd go for a nice walk?"

"No, I don't think I was there."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise you'd been diagnosed with sarcasm-itis!"

Rose laughed "Well, it must be contagious, coz you seem to have all the symptoms!" The pair rolled their eyes at each other and Rose continued "Yes, go on, I do remember."

"Well, I lied."

Rose frowned "What do ya mean? We appear to be doing the _nice walk_ part, and yes, I do like it. What's to lie about?"

"Well, the TARDIS picked up something _strange_..."

"And, let me guess, you wanted to take a look, eh? I've got you sussed, mate!"

The Doctor looked down at his shoes. "I_ did_ want to go here for a walk as well, its just coincidence really... you know. And anyway!" He added "We have all the time in the universe to do other things! Time travel. It's a walk in the park, when you know where to look!" He grinned.

Rose grinned back "You make me laugh, you do!" She said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. The Doctor jumped back "Hey! Don't! Touch! The hair! It's just how I like it!"

"Sorry. Anyway, what's the big problem?"

"Well, according to Google maps, this island doesn't exist!"

"What? Come on! This is the twenty-first century! We've discovered all the countries and everything!"

"Not this one. Somebody hid it!"

"What the hell?!"

"I know! It's powered by some alien source, 'it' being a perception field. It sounds strange, but it's very simple, if you're as clever as me anyway. The field not only short circuits satellite pictures to cut off Birdseye images, but sends out a telepathic block that pushes people away. They feel threatened. Like the Bermuda triangle!"

"The Bermuda triangle has a field round it too?"

"Oh yes! To protect an alien civil war from human eyes. Why else would the planes and boats disappear? You don't last long in the middle of a battlefield. It's all over now, but wreckages still get washed up!"

"So, where are we?"

"On an island, in the Thames. Not too far from inner city London. People don't bother coming over, because it's just a little island in the middle of the river. The telepathic block tells them that they can't be bothered to get a boat and sail across. Humans are a lazy lot, it doesn't take much."

Rose decided to ignore the comment. "So, like, nobody has ever set foot here? We're the first ones?"

"Well, don't go that far! We don't know how long the field has been here!"

"So, why is it here?"

"Somebody's using it, maybe? But I think it's abandoned to be honest. And if it is..." He linked arms with his companion and grinned at her. "Hey, a whole island just for us, brilliant!"

Rose grinned. "Oh cool! Who needs money with you around! I bagzie this bit! The lake and everything! " She looked up at the sky, sighing as the last of the stars faded away, the cloudless landscape revealing a dome shape reaching across to each end of the horizon "But, this is _London_, you don't get weather like this!"

The Doctor followed her gaze. "Simple atmospheric irritation, obviously whoever made this was a little disappointed with the weather as well. Kept the sky clear! Sort of like a..." The Doctor stopped, put a finger to his lips and went quiet. There was a noise in the distance.

''_Head underwater – and you tell me – to breathe easy for while...''_

Rose squeezed the Doctors hand. "Can you hear that?"

''_...But breathing gets harder – even IIIII knooow thaaaat...''_

The Doctor frowned. "Singing? A young voice too!" He was right; a distant voice could be heard, coming in their direction, somewhere in the trees. It was a girl's voice, and she sung cheerfully.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned!" Rose hissed.

"I said _probably_! There is a chance of inhabitants!"

"Aren't you even _slightly_ concerned? We might be the middle of a civil war again!"

"Rose, this island is less than half a mile in diameter! It doesn't look much like a warzone, and since when do soldiers _sing_ each other to death!"

"Bet you could." Rose muttered, disappointed that her newly owned island wasn't as empty as guaranteed.

"_...I'm not gonna write you a love song – cuz you asked for it – cuz you need one – you see – I'm not gonna write you a love song – cuz you tell me it's – make or break..."_

"And anyway" The Doctor continued "This is why we're here! To see what's going on, have an adventure, bit of fun..."

"... a karaoke night." Rose butted in grumpily.

"_...I'm not gonna write you – to stay-ay-aaay..."_

"I promise I wasn't, and I'm still not, aware of any immediate danger. It must be just a bunch of unusually mentally strong humans who have come here out of curiosity!" The Doctor put an arm round her shoulders reassuringly.

"_...If all you have is leavin' I'm 'a need a better reas'n to write you – a love song – today!"_

"Either that, or..."

"_Big up the Shadow-Nova massive!"_ A loud, different, young male voice shouted out the words and made the pair jump. _"But shut the hell up now please, coz ya CAN'T SING! Seriously, I've heard better singing in a maternity ward!"_

The girl's voice returned. _"I know I can't sing, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed! It's not like anybody can hear us, the house is way back!"_

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. A house?

A pause, a rustling of bushes. _"Hey! What the hell is this?"_

Another rustling noise and the boy spoke up. _"Oh sick! How long has this been 'ere? You don't think someone's been round do ya?" _

"_What, carrying a big blue box?"_

The Doctor tensed and Rose glared at him. "Doctor? Where did you park the TARDIS?" She whispered.

"_What's inside? Let's take a look; this thing's bloody weird!"_

The Doctor squeaked. Rose gawped at him. "Please tell me you locked it!"

There was no reply for a second as the Doctor thought of his answer extremely carefully. In the distance they heard the familiar creek of a door opening.

"Crap." He said finally.


	2. Lost

:) Part 2 (:

"Silence. Technical Difficulties. And a Scarlet Night."

_The Doctor tensed and Rose glared at him. "Doctor? Where did you park the TARDIS?" She whispered._

"_What's inside? Let's take a look; this thing's bloody weird!"_

_The Doctor squeaked. Rose gawped at him. "Please tell me you locked it!"_

_There was no reply for a second as the Doctor thought of his answer extremely carefully. In the distance they heard the familiar creek of a door opening._

"_Crap." He said finally._

_**- - - - - - - -Silence- - - - - - - **_

The Doctor jumped into action, sprinting in the direction the noises had come. Rose was yanked along with him as he gripped her wrist tightly. They dashed round tree trunks, skidding on the wet grass. Dodging tree stumps and jumping over logs, they searched desperately for any sign of the ship.

"Doctor!" Rose hissed, pointing to her right. A bright light shone through a low hanging branch, about twenty feet away. The light seeped through the gaps between the leaves, creating a strange pattern on the ground. It was definitely the TARDIS. They crept towards it cautiously, unsure of what to expect, WHO to expect. They sounded like a couple of kids, not like deadly assassins or bloodthirsty aliens. But how did they get here? Nobody could, or rather, could be bothered!

"_You go in first!" _The Girl spoke up.

"_Why me?"_

"_Coz I'm the most important! That's why you!"_

"_You're just scared!"_

"_Yes, I am! But at least I have the courage to admit it! Obviously, at the fact I want you to go in first because I am scared, you yourself are scared because you are questioning why you should go in first, like you would question the idea of doing a chore, because you have negative feelings against it."_

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, eyebrows raised in amusement.

The girl continued._ "Such as, with a chore, you feel resentment and boredom. And with this, as in, you going in first instead of me, you feel afraid. So don't question me, or I will have to consider that you are as cowardly as me!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?! You're a lesbian? Oh, right!"_

"_Shut up! What is it with you and lesbians? There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian!"_

"_That's what a lesbian would say!"_

"_Oh for Gods sake! Fine, I'll go in first!"_

"Stay here!" The Doctor leaned forward and whispered in Roses ear. Without warning, he suddenly dashed forward, pushing his way through the shrubbery, releasing Roses arm from his grip. Rose stood, hidden in the shadows, almost completely invisible to anyone on the other side of the bushes, or at least, she hoped. The companion listened carefully, ready for any disturbance. She looked round the forest briefly, watching the darkness, listening to the silence.

_**- - - - - - - - -Technical Difficulties- - - - - - - - -**_

He knew he should have stepped out earlier, interrupted straight away instead of waiting for _the right moment_, as such. Mind you, he probably should have locked the TARDIS doors. But it wasn't his fault! He had been sure the island was empty; there certainly weren't any large signs of human, or any other races, intervention. Still, he should have been more careful.

Nonetheless, it was too late. The Doctor crashed out of the other side of the plantation, in just enough time to see two short figures slip through the slightly ajar double-doors of his ship. He cursed silently, then crept in the same direction. Pushing the door open slightly more, the Timelord peaked inside; just enough to get a good look at the strange intruders. He'd been right, they were kids!

One, a boy, about thirteen, quite skinny, with fair, spiky short hair and mischievous, narrow eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black tracksuit jacket with Nike trainers. His hands were shoved in his jeans pockets as he looked around the TARDIS surroundings unusually casually. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"It's a spaceship." The boy stated.

"You think?" The girl's surprisingly sarcastic tone of voice made the Doctor turn to his left. The other figure stood across the room, examining the large columns that circled the TARDIS control panel. A girl, obviously, about the same age as the boy, but slightly bigger, with big brown eyes, long curly brown hair and red rosy cheeks. She was wearing a long black coat, with slightly flared blue jeans and tartan Converses. She too, wasn't exactly awe struck by where she was. It was a first for the Doctor. Usually, people stand there, practically dribbling when they see the magnificent capsule.

"Yeah!" The boy replied. "Although it's very... um... Star Trek? Kinda looks like a science fiction car-boot sale!"

The Doctor huffed to himself. How dare he? That ship was pure craftsmen… err…ship! What the hell was this kid on about?

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand brush against his arm, making him jump slightly. He sucked in air sharply, then slowly breathed it out when he caught a glimpse of a strand of Rose's blonde hair, blowing in the morning breeze. The Doctor felt behind him for her hand, and dainty fingers linked with his. He squeezed tightly, moving out of the way as to let Rose take a look through the crack in the door. She stepped forward, the top of her head her head brushing past the Doctor's nose, and he briefly caught the scent of hair. He took it in shakily, then turned away, stepping back a little. They listened, in complete silence, waiting for another verbal response.

The girl spoke up. "Somebody's here! They must be! We have to go back to the house and tell Jessica! It might be important!"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. Jessica? And now another mention of a house! Were there more people here?

"Aw C'mon!" The boy spoke up. "Are you sure this wasn't here before?"

"Definitely! Joe, come on! Let's go back!"

The boy called Joe went over to the control panel, and Rose nudged the Doctor urgently. He was looking at it, intrigued; examining all the dials and buttons, walking round very slowly. Suddenly, he came to a halt, staring at a leaver.

"Joseph! Don't touch anything!" The girl warned.

"You're such a nerd! You know that? I know what I'm doing!" And at that, Joe grabbed the leaver and shoved it down. Somewhere in the engine, there came a deep rumbling noise, then, a metallic scream.

"NO!" The Doctor roared, instinct kicking in. He pushed past Rose and flung open the TARDIS doors, making the two kids jump. "What the-"

He sprinted up the stairs, shoving the boy out of the way, pressing buttons furiously. "No, no, no!"

Rose stood, dazed, she was tired, and her reflexes were slower than they should have been. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, just missing her face. Rose jumped back, then gasped in panic. "Huh? Let me in! Let me in!" She pounded on the doors with her fists, slamming her sides against it. Rose could hear the TARDIS screech and groan mechanically as it would when it set off on a journey. She went to hit it one last time, but her hand went straight through it. She yanked it back, her hair whipping her pale face, stinging her eyes as the unnatural wind began to whirl in all directions. Rose stumbled back, and watched as the TARDIS slowly faded away, its famous cry echoing round the forest.

Gone. It was gone! Rose brushed her ruffled hair from in front of her eyes. "Doctor?" She called. Nothing. "Doctor?" Still nothing. "DOCTOR!" She yelled.

Silence.

_**- - - - -A Scarlet Night- - - - - **_

Rose looked up, watching as the sky became brighter and brighter. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, waiting for the TARDIS to return. Occasionally, a few wispy clouds would blow by, tinted with an orange-pink light from the rising sun. She watched this from a large gap in the tops of the trees, leading to the beautiful clearing that she and the Doctor had been walking through not so long ago. The morning brightness began to seep through the forest's rural, picturesque 'roof'; shining down onto the grass below, following the ribbons of golden light that cut through the air around her. Hovering shards of dust and earth would frequently catch these areas, making the floating sediment glow softly. Every so often, a stray leaf, or a small group of white apple-blossom petals would be tugged from the safety of the tree branches and shrubs by the gentle breeze, that also ruffled Roses hair, and they would cascade slowly downwards, gliding from left to right like a rocking boat on an untamed river.

Rose sighed, wishing she could enjoy her almost heavenly surroundings more. But she couldn't, because she was too worried about what had happened to the ship, along with her dearest friend. She had no form of communication with the Doctor, and she cursed him for not getting a phone. Rose thought that maybe she should go looking elsewhere for it, but what if it came back while she wasn't here? What if something had happened and the Doctor was hurt? What if...

Rose shuddered, not bearing to think about it. There were more helpful things she could be doing rather than worrying. She wondered if maybe the blue box had landed somewhere else on the island, but in the quietness you could have heard a pin drop, and the TARDIS would have been noticed if it had.

Now, the companion had a choice; should she stay or should she go looking elsewhere? Rose knew how unstable the TARDIS could be, and even with the best pilot in the universe controlling it, the Doctor, the ship still managed to get them lost or in the middle of trouble. But Rose knew the Doctor well, and trusted him; more than anyone else she'd ever met, next to her own mum. The Doctor had been in worse situations than this, he could get out of this one! But if so, where was he? And who were those two kids? Those questions, along with many others, plagued her mind; and she realised she couldn't wait for the Doctor to come to her, she'd have to go looking for him, or some form of help.

It was just then, she looked down and realised she was still wearing the Doctors coat. Rose grinned; maybe there was something in the pockets that she could use! Some alien gadget or a connection to the TARDIS, anything would be great! She felt around for the side flaps of the pockets, and fumbled inside, grabbing any object she found. Finally, she pulled out one hand, and stared at it disappointedly. A pencil sharpener. An empty syringe. A clockwork mouse. And a packet of tissues. Great!

She sighed. Maybe her second handful would be more success. Rose slowly pulled her hand out, closed her eyes, hoped for the best, and splayed out her fingers. She snapped open her eyes again, studying the hand.

"Crap."

A crocodile clip. A safety pin. A puzzle piece. A bronze Olympic medal! A strange alien coin. And… was that an almond? Rose couldn't help but smile though. "You strange, strange man!" She exclaimed out loud "Why would you carry these things around with you?" Right, back to reality!

She was in the middle of a forest, on an unknown island in the middle of the Thames, her designated driver was now missing, and…

Others.

There were others! And a house!

That was it! She had to find the house, and Jessica! Whoever _she_ was!

Suddenly, Rose heard a noise, far behind her. A shout.

"_Meg? Joe? Where are you?"_ The voice echoed across the area.

Rose raised her eyebrow. Well, there were others! "Hello?" Rose yelled at the top of her voice. "Can anybody hear me?"

"_Hello? Meg?" _The voices were getting closer.

"No, I'm not Meg!" Rose called back.

"_Where are you?"_

Rose groaned. She didn't think 'By the tree' would be the most informative answer she could give them. She thought for a second.

"_Hello?"_

"Meet me in the clearing!" Rose finally called. "Where the lake is!"

There was a pause, then a short reply of _"Ok!"_

Rose smiled at her quick thinking, glanced around to get her bearings, then began to run in the direction of the clearing. Pushing away branches and other plantations, Rose finally crashed through into the wide open space. She gulped in a relieved breath of fresh air before kicking through the grass.

"Hello?"

"Over here!" The voice came to her left. Rose turned and caught a glimpse of a figure, several metres away from the area she had just burst out of. The person waved their arms high above their heads as to catch Roses attention. She ran over to greet them.

It was another teenage girl; and her appearance certainly took Rose aback. She was very thin, with the palest skin Rose had ever seen. Her hair, which almost reached down to her waist, was a pale blonde, with blood red streaks running through it, which matched her plump, dark lips perfectly. A long fringe covered half of her face, but one stunning bright blue eye, outlined by thick black eyelashes, pierced into view. She was dressed in a dark red sleeveless top, with black netted arm-warmers, and tights to match, a chain-belted black and grey skirt that stopped a little past her knees, and thick-soled black leather boots, with chains looping round the legs. The word _Goth_ would have been an understatement.

Nonetheless, her expression was concerned and thoughtful. Unlike the depressed annoyance you usually expect from a girl of this style. She spoke in a soft, heart-warming voice that seemed unlike anything Rose had heard, almost, inhumanly soothing. Rose couldn't help but feel comforted by the girl's presence. "Hello stranger!"

Rose waved sheepishly "Hi. Um… I'm Rose!"

The girl gave her a strange, almost sympathetic smile. "Hello Rosetta! You seem a little lost, can I help?"

Rose felt her heart skip a beat. No one had called her Rosetta in a long time. "It's just Rose!" She blurted out.

The girl frowned. "Don't you like Rosetta? I think it's a beautiful name! And it really matches your appearance I think, those lovely eyes! And I love the coat by the way!"

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had only just met this girl and already she was being complimented! "Well, I prefer Rose! But you can call me that if you want, I guess."

The girl smiled again. "Wonderful! My name is Scarlet! Scarlet Night. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Scarlet paused. "But, you haven't seen a girl and a boy go past have you? I'm getting really worried about them!"

Rose nodded slowly. "Well, actually, yeah! The thing is… um…" How could she tell this girl that her friends had been taken away in a spaceship? "Thing is… I'm looking for my friend too! But…" Rose paused, thinking. "I don't know when they'll show up." Not the best idea in the world, but it would do!

Scarlet stared at Rose, crystal-blue eyes burning onto hers "They're Ok, aren't they?" Her voice had gone to one of eerie politeness, to one of shaky threat in a matter of moments, and it scared Rose a little. "Tell me they're Ok! If you or your friends have done anything to them…"

"Wait! Let me explain! It's… complicated!" Rose interrupted "I'm really worried! Please understand! I don't know what to do! I don't know where to look! I'm really worried something bad's happened to him, to them! It wasn't his fault, he might be hurt!" Rose wasn't really talking to Scarlet anymore. And her voice began to shake in panic. "What if he doesn't come back? What if it broke the TARDIS? I don't know what to do!" A tear fell down her face as fear set in. Fear of heart-brake. "Oh my God! I never told him! I never told him how much I-I…"

Scarlet put a velvety soft hand against Rose's left one, looking up at her sadly. "Oh please don't cry! It's not good for me! It makes me-" She looked down for a second. "Come with me! You're obviously a little out of place here; I'll take you back to the house. We can get you a drink!"

Rose shook her head. "No! I need to-to find…"

Scarlet put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Did you say the boy and girl were with your friend?" Rose nodded. "If they're here, and your friend tells them about you, they'll take him straight to the house, I promise! It's a whole lot better than wondering round here."

Rose thought for a second, then nodded. She'd rather be with somebody than be walking round on her own. "Ok…" She murmured weakly. Scarlet smiled and linked hands with her. Usually Rose would have objected, but it felt so comforting…

They walked through the forest, hand-in-hand, Scarlet just a little in front, pulling Rose in the right direction. There was very little conversation, but every so often Scarlet would say "Almost there!" or "Just a little further!"

Finally, they came out into another clearing. Rose looked up, and _gawped_, mouth open. A house, no, practically a _mansion_! The exterior was made out of dark oak wood, with dark brown slate tiles on the roof. A large veranda circled the entrance, shading the front of the place. Although Rose couldn't see all the way round, she noticed a tall stone tower behind the house. There was a large window in front of them, but the inside was hidden by a curtain. The house was like a massive log cabin.

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped "This is like the kind of place I'd always wanted to go as a kid! You live here?" She looked down at Scarlet, who shrugged bashfully.

"Only sometimes! Shall we go in?" They walked up the small flight of stairs leading to the front door, and Rose caught sight of a sign next to it.

-PROPERTY OF THE SHADOW-NOVA ORPHANGE-

"Wait!" Rose said. "This is an orphanage?"

Scarlet nodded. And Rose frowned. "Well, how many more of you are there?"

The Goth-girl grinned. "More than enough!" She turned the handle and opened the door. "Guests first!"

**God, that was hard to write! I changed it about five times!**

**Reviews would be wonderful, please!**

**x**


End file.
